Total Drama All-Stars 20!
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Chris brings back thirty contestants to compete for one million dollars! He has a co host, a fixed up Pakhitew, and a whole lotta drama! AU.
1. Contestants are Old, the Plan is New

**Rabel: So, Pipper wanted to do an All-Star season her way. Unfortunately, since she'll be co-hosting with Chris, I'll be doing the chapter introductions myself. Characters are from all three casts, and Mike's personas are back! Yay! Italicized words are inside the confessional, so I don't have to clarify. We really hope you enjoy Total Drama All-Stars, 2.0! Time to get started!**

"We've been to Wawanakwa, the movies, and around the world. This season, we're heading back to that lovable island, Pakhitew!" Chris said in excitement. "This season is our new All-Star season, featuring fan favorites—and host favorites—for our contestants. That's right! I'm not alone this season. Please meet the youngest person to _ever_ appear on Total Drama, Pipper Pines!" A girl with light brown hair came out of the boat. Her eyes were strikingly green.

"Thanks, Chris," she said. "I'll introduce the cast now. From Pakhitew Island, the "lesser" twin of Amy, Samey!" Samey jumped into the water from the helicopter.

"Whee!" she squealed.

"Pakhitew's popular with hosts blonde, Amy!" Amy leapt into the water, nearly hitting her sister.

"Take that, Samey!"

"Outback Amazon and Samey's best friend, Jasmine!" Jasmine jumped.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Zombie fanatic, Shawn!"

"Walkers ain't getting this guy!"

"Sweet gymnast, Sky!"

"Help!"

"Evil ginger, Scarlett!"

"I'm not a sidekick!"

"Germaphobic guy, Dave!"

"Is the water clean?!"

"Host wannabe, Topher!"

"Here we go!"

"Evil kid, Max!"

"Time to evil!"

"Confused romantic, Rodney!"

"I- uh, me-"

"And now, from Revenge of the island, small town sweetheart, Zoey!"

"Here we go again!"

"Zoey's boyfriend and fan favorite, Mike!"

"Here I come!"

"Bubble boy, Cameron."

"This is illogical!"

"Dirt farmer, Scott!"

"Cadet Brickhouse!"

"Ten-four, ma'am!"

"Gamer Sam!"

"Power-up!"

"Former Mutant, Dakota!"

"Yay!"

"The aura-whisperer, Dawn! Who really should have been in the last All-Star season!"

Silence.

"Tan-loving, crush kisser, Anne Maria!"

"Don't touch the hair!"

"The girl who hates being a girl, Jo!"

"You're dead!"

"And now, from the original cast, Gwen!"

"Oh, no!"

"Queen of Mean, Heather!"

"I hate Chris!"

"Total Drama Blogger, Sierra!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"Lovable maniac, Izzy!"

"Greetings, Izzy food!"

"Cranky Courtney!"

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

"Know-it-all, Noah!"

"Come on!"

"King of Mean, Alejandro!"

"You are deader than a doornail!"

"The World Tour final three underdog, Cody!"

"Sierra, no!"

"Pretty boy, Justin!"

"All right!"

"And finally, gentle giant, DJ!"

"Mama!"

The entire cast came ashore. Anne Maria glared at the now leech-covered Zoey as Mike carefully pulled each bloodsucker off.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"A little woozy…" she answered.

"Drink some water," Shawn advised. "It'll help get your blood back to normal. Those leeches took a lot; you're looking paler than usual!"

"Ha!" Anne Maria said. "Sorry, Red! That's what you deserve for stealing my man!"

"I am not your boyfriend!" Mike yelled. Samey opened her backpack, and pulled out a first-aid kit.

"What's your blood type?" she asked Zoey while Mike and a bunch of other All-Stars argued.

"O." Samey pulled out two bags of Type O blood.

"My mom works for the blood bank, and gave me three bags of every blood type, just in case," she explained, seeing Zoey's terrified face. She arranged some rocks into a lounger, and hooked Zoey up to the first bag. When it was empty, she hooked up the second. By the time both bags had emptied, Zoey was back to normal.

"Thanks, Sammy!"

"Everyone calls me Samey…"

"But isn't your name Sammy?"

"Yeah!"

Chris and Pipper came over as Samey took the needle out of Zoey's wrist. Mike saw Samey take it out.

"What did you do?" he asked frantically.

"I just performed a blood transfusion!"

"Ahem!" Pipper coughed. All the All-Stars turned.

"Welcome, All-Stars! We've recently fixed up Pakhitew with cabins, latrines, a kitchen, and a lodge. Also, the island no longer is controllable, and you can't make anything explode!" She shot a look at Izzy and Scarlett before continuing. "Also, you'll be in teams according to whether I consider you a villain or a hero!"

_ "Heroes VS Villains?!" Samey asked in excitement. "I'm free from Amy!"_

_ "I'm free from Samey's dead weight on the Heroes team," Amy said. "She'll be rubbing elbows with the villains!"_

"Samey, Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, Topher, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dawn, Sierra, Noah, Cody, Gwen, and DJ, you are on the Superheroes. Amy, Scarlett, Dave, Max, Rodney, Scott, Brick, Jo, Dakota, Anne Maria, Heather, Izzy, Alejandro, Justin, and Courtney, you are the Supervillains."

_"I knew it," Courtney said. "I'm not nice enough to be a hero."_

"Now, your first challenge is the same as the first All-Star challenge last time. Diving into shark infested waters to retrieve the key to the new Pines Spa hotel. We've got the baby carriages and everything! Now go!"

Both teams raced to the cliff.

"Zoey, before we start," Mike panted as he ran. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My personalities came back."

"No way! All of them?"

"Yep."

"This isn't good, except for maybe Svetlana or Manitoba!"

"True."

At the base of the cliff, the Heroes chose DJ to push the carriage, while Rodney was pushing for the Villains.

"Now go!" Chris told them.

While they were at the top of the cliff, Mike called all the other heroes over.

"Guys, my personalities sort of came back."

"That's great, except for the Mal part," Cameron said.

"Yeah, but he has another goal this time, and I'm not sure what he's up to."

"I'll dive while you try to figure it out," Samey volunteered. "Try to keep him from diving before then." She found herself against Amy. Samey made it out first, and DJ began to push her. Rodney stopped and fell in love with Amy again.

"Go!" she screamed.

"As you wish," Rodney answered. DJ and Samey still made it first, but the key didn't work.

Meanwhile, in Mike's mind, Mal took over.

"Mal," Zoey growled.

"Oh, hello, my dear," he answered.

"What are you up to?" Sierra asked.

"Just claiming a queen!" He grabbed Zoey's wrist.

"No!" Jasmine said, pulling her teammate away from him. Mike regained control.

"Well, guys? Did you find out his plan?" He noticed Zoey standing behind Jasmine.

"How do we know Mike's really regained control?" Shawn asked. "It could be Mal trying to fool us."

"He's not getting his queen!" Dawn spoke up. Everyone stared.

"Queen?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Mal told us that he's claiming a queen," Noah said. "And he's chosen her, all right."

"I'll dive next," Zoey said, running to the edge of the cliff.

"Who?"

"Zoey," all his teammates answered. Mike slapped his forehead.

The Heroes ended up winning the challenge, and the Villains sent Rodney home, just to nip his nonstop falling in love in the bud.

_"As long as I keep Mal at bay," Mike said. "Zoey will be safe. I hope!"_

**Rabel: And that wraps up the first challenge of Total Drama All Stars 2.0! The Mal thing kind of came out of nowhere (NOT!) Also, Pipper just wanted to make Samey and Zoey friends. Ezekiel will be in this season later, after the merge. Amy and Samey hate each other more than ever. What's up with the teams being like that? All cleared.**


	2. Disney Princesses

**Here comes the next challenge! We hope you like it. Sorry about the title; it was supposed to say 2.0, not 20. Keep that in mind as you read it. Mal will have some more development with his plan, Anne Maria and Amy will try to steal Mike from Zoey, and Justin will try to steal Zoey from Mike. Getting that out of the way, don't tell Lulu that Pipper still ships Dawn and Scott! Little Love triangle there!**

Dave yawned as he woke up in the loser cabin. Wait, why was he in the loser cabin? Oh, yeah! The lying, cheating, twisted snake known as Sky had found the key to the spa hotel!

_"I am never going to trust any girl again, after what happened with Sky!" Dave growled. "Never!"_

_ "Look, after what happened last season, I wouldn't blame Dave if he never spoke to me again!" Sky stated. "I'm just hoping he'll listen to me because I have to tell him the truth!"_

_ "Mal's back?!" Zoey said in terror. "On top of that, he's after me! Why me, of the all the other girls!?"_

"All right, campers!" Chris said, watching them all come out. "Today's challenge is a nod to the talent show challenge from season one! This time, there's a bit of a twist! Since my co-host is a Disney fan, each team must select three songs from any Disney movie, and perform them with any number of players from their team."

"This is easy!" Sky said in a group huddle. "One of our songs should be "Let It Go" from _Frozen_!"

"What from what now?" Noah asked.

"And it's even easier to pick our performer!" Zoey squealed. "Come on, Dawn, we need to get you ready."

"Maybe our other two songs could be from _Frozen_, too!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Zoey's a perfect fit for Anna, and maybe, only for challenge purposes, Mike could get Mal to be our Prince Hans!"

"Sounds good," Samey nodded. "Let's get started! Boys, work with Mike! Us girls have a lot of sewing to do."

Meanwhile, the villains were trying to pick their songs.

"We should totally do "Mother Knows Best" from _Tangled_!" Heather said in excitement. "I call Mother Gothel!"

"I'll be Rapunzel," Amy sighed. "I'm actually probably the only person on this team who could do it!"

"And we should also do "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from _Hercules_," suggested Alejandro. "It is perfect for Courtney!"

"And our last song is… "Friends on the Other Side" from _The Princess and the Frog_!" Justin said, looking in his mirror. I'll be Doctor Facilier!"

Each team began to prepare for their numbers.

"Now, what song besides "Love is an Open Door" am I going to sing?" Zoey asked Sky.

"You'll be singing "For the First Time in Forever", sweetie," Sky answered.

"Dawn, do you have ice powers?" Sierra asked. Noah, who was listening in, slapped his forehead.

"I actually do," Dawn answered. To demonstrate, she made a small snowball appear in her hands. "_Frozen_ is based on the story of my ancestor, Elsa of Arendelle."

"Really?!"

"Yes. I assume my powers are needed for our numbers?"

"Yes!" Sky said. She suddenly stood up and walked toward the door.

"Are you going to tell the truth to Dave now?" Dawn asked. Sky almost asked her how she knew, but then remembered the whole aura thing.

"Yeah, I just hope he'll listen."

She ran into Dave outside the dressing rooms.

"Oh, Dave, hi!"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Just listen."

"Not interested!"

"Please—"

"Tell someone who cares!"

"I BROKE UP WITH KEITH, OKAY?!" Sky screamed.

"What?"

"I was planning to break up with him before I even went to Pakhitew, but I ran out of time. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, and told me to just see where it went."

"But in your audition, you said you would miss Keith!"

"He was in the room, okay? I had to say that!"

Dave could feel his heart melting.

"I know I don't deserve it, but will you give me a second chance? I promise, I don't have a boyfriend now." He grabbed her and they kissed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Both headed back to their teams.

"How'd it go?" Samey asked, her voice muffled by the fabrics in the box.

"Great! He's giving me a second chance!"

_"I didn't know if Sky was telling the truth, but in all honesty, I was kind of guiltier than she was," Dave groaned._

By the time everyone was done with costumes, they got ready to go. Zoey would be going first.

"All right, Zoey, show us what you got!" Chris said. Heather let out a snicker, expecting the number to crash and burn.

"_**The window is open, **_

_**So's that door,**_

_**I didn't know they did that anymore,**_

_**Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?**_

In short, the number was amazing. Justin eyed her with interest.

_"Beautiful, smart, athletic, nice, and talented?" he asked. "Even if I get eliminated, with her around, I don't think the show will get less beautiful. The only roadblock in her liking me is that toothpick she calls a boyfriend. I'll have to change that."_

Heather and Amy performed quite beautifully.

"Mal, I know you don't like doing favors, but this is your chance to do a duet with Zoey!" Mike said, pacing back and forth. "Not only that, but at the end of the song, you propose to her! Come on, just do it!" One deep breath later, Mal was in control. He grabbed Zoey's hand.

"Come on, babe. Let's do this."

At the end of the number, after Zoey said yes to the "proposal", Mal grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no!" Gwen said. "That's not in the script!" Mal pulled her in and kissed her. She pulled away and ran backstage. Mal followed her, but was blocked by the girls on his team.

"Rack off!" Jasmine snarled. Mal turned back into Mike.

"Hey, girls! How'd the number go?"

"It went well," Samey answered, "But you might want to tell Mal to stick to the script next time!"

"What did he do?"

"He kissed her."

Zoey came out in an outfit none of them had seen before: her hair was straight down with a lime green bow in it, and it had a matching top. Her normal khaki capris had been replaced by a jean skirt with lime green leggings.

Onstage, they could hear Courtney singing. Dawn was getting ready to go out.

"Zoey, I assure you," she told her friend. "Mal will not steal you away as long as I am here." She headed onstage.

Afterward, the Heroes won again. As Zoey headed to the spa hotel, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the bushes. She found herself staring into the blue eyes of Justin.

"Hi," she said, turning to leave but he grabbed her.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll be back soon, Red Velvet." As he left, she could feel her temper boiling.

_"Red Velvet is the nickname my boyfriends gave me in the past. They said it suited my hair and my personality. Well, I'm not exactly Red Velvet anymore," Zoey said in anger. "Justin better watch his back if he tries to pull anything else."_

Chris sighed as the Villains filed in.

"Twice in a row," he said. "Embarrassing."

By the time there was only one marshmallow on the plate, it was down to Izzy and Alejandro.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" The tension was so thick; you would need a diamond sword from _Minecraft_ to cut it. "Izzy." Alejandro said his goodbyes. Justin spotted Zoey sewing on a chair near the spa hotel.

"Hiya, Red Velvet." He smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"Hardly." She didn't even look up from her work.

"Come on, how can you resist this?" He gestured to his face and leaned in. "Just one kiss?"

"All right." He leaned in, and then felt her fist hit his jaw.

"Oh, you said kiss? I thought you wanted a punch in the kisser."

"Oh, playing hard-to-get only makes me want you more."

"Scram!" she yelled, losing her patience. She stomped inside with her work, slamming the door behind her.

"She'll see the light eventually," snickered Justin. "Then, she'll be putty in my hands."

**Justin, I can't call you what I'd like to call you because I'm not allowed to use that sort of language. When will you learn? Pipper loves Aussie slang, so she naturally likes Jasmine and Manitoba. The Sky-Dave scene was a bit rushed, but good. The scene with Justin? Priceless humor!**


	3. Leeching off the competition!

**Chapter three! Yay! Bet you can't wait to find out the challenge! Well, we have to clear a few things up: first, there will be forty chapters, so it will take a while to write. 2, all challenges and shippings belong to me… or the fandom. 3, this is AU, so Dawn can have ice powers! 4, in my eyes, this fandom is called the Interns. We're the Bronies of Total Drama! Done now; to the story!**

Justin rubbed his cheek where Zoey's punch had left a _nasty_ bruise. Scott came in and stared in surprise.

"Dude, who gave you that?" he asked.

"Zoey did," Justin said proudly. "She's perfect."

"Sure."

"Team meeting!" Jo called through the screen door. Once they were all gathered, they sat around the clearing.

"Okay, we've lost two challenges so far. The first time was fine, the second time embarrassing! Come on, people! We didn't get to All-Star status by being a bunch of lumps!"

"Um, excuse me?" Amy growled. "I'm working just as hard as any of you blockheads, so why don't you just shut up and let me be the leader?"

"You know, you claim you're the nice twin, but you're behaving like the mean twin," Dakota said. Her skin since getting rid of her mutation only had a slight orange tint, but her hair had grown back normally.

"Attention, campers!" Pipper's voice said over the loudspeaker. "Time for your next challenge!"

When both Heroes and Villains were at the meeting spot, Chris arrived with Pipper and two crates.

"Today's challenge is a nod to the Dorkhunter challenge from season four," Pipper said. Zoey, Scott, and Cameron all shuddered. "In this challenge, everyone's both predator and prey. You'll be using the leechball guns from season five. If you get caught, you're automatically out, and must head back to the campground."

_"I hope that I don't snap again!" Zoey said with worry._

"Oh, and to add a bit more drama and danger…" Chris said, snapping his fingers. Chef came out with his meatball bazooka. The meeting area happened to be near a cliff. Chef got Zoey to the edge of it.

"Let her go!" Mike said. Chef fired, knocking Zoey off the cliff.

"No!" Mike ran to the cliff and saw Zoey laying there.

"Give her a minute. She'll go all psycho and take out the Villains easily," Cameron said to Mike.

"How do you know?"

"It happened during the Dorkhunter challenge the first time." When Chris was handing out the leech guns, they heard thunder. Chris tossed a leech gun down the cliff.

Later, no one had been caught, and Amy worried.

"Come on, Samey," she sang. "Time for a leech nap!" A leech landed in her hair. She spotted Zoey's figure in the trees.

"Oh! And Amy gets taken down!" Chris said over the speaker. The Heroes all high-fived each other.

One by one, the Villains were picked off. Soon, only Scott, Jo, and Heather were left. Samey, in her hurry to find a Villain, forgot to look where she was going and fell off the cliff. She was literally hanging on to a root.

"HELP!" she screamed. A hand came down. She grabbed it, and found Noah pulling her up.

"Watch where you're going!" he said. She felt her heart beating fast. "You want to team up?"

"Sure!" she answered. Meanwhile, Mike was walking near the stream when he stepped on a pile of leaves and found himself hanging in a net. A familiar figure leapt from the trees. It was Zoey, but she looked different. This was not his sweet, harmless Zoey! This was… a monster.

"Zoey! Let me go!"

"Are you a Hero or a Villain?" she asked. Even her voice sounded different!

"Hero!" He felt Mal taking over.

"Hiya."

"Mal," she said, suddenly changing her tone.

"Let me down."

"Okay." She took a bow she had slung over her shoulder and shot the rope holding the net. The fall brought Mike back. His cry of pain snapped Zoey out of her trance.

"Mike!" she said, putting down her bow and rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"What's the big idea?" Mike asked. Zoey heard a snap in the bushes and fired a leech. They heard Jo cry out.

"Not again!"

Zoey helped Mike to his feet. Scott took aim at Zoey and Mike, but Heather did as well. Zoey took out Scott while Mike took Heather.

"And the Heroes win! Again! Villains, I'll see you at the campfire!"

"So what was up with the whole "psycho warrior" thing?" Mike asked Zoey.

"That's a side of me usually kept under control." She looked at her feet.

"Hello, Red Velvet," Justin said after Mike headed to the spa hotel.

"Do you want another bruise?" she asked. Samey and Dawn held her back.

"I just wanted to see the most perfect girl in the world before the elimination," Justin answered. "I'll cherish anything you give me."

"Even this?" She whacked him on the other cheek. The bruise formed fast.

"Ah, as strong as she is beautiful." Rubbing his cheek, he headed to the campfire.

"What's his deal?" Gwen asked. "You've given him two bruises already! When will he figure out you're not interested?"

"Probably never!" Zoey groaned.

"Campers, I have one marshmallow left on this plate," Chris said. "Amy, you were the first to be eliminated in the challenge today. Dave, you flirted with Sky during the challenge and got yourself eliminated. And the final marshmallow goes to…" Amy let out a gulp while Dave looked at his teammates.

"Amy." Dave sighed.

As he prepared to be sling shot away, Sky came out. As a final act on the show, she and Dave kissed. Chef hit the button.

"Three are gone, and twenty-seven remain! Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on "Total. Drama. ALL-STARS 2.0"!"

**Yeah, this was a bit rushed and a lot shorter than the other two chapters. Forgive me for Justin being so weird.**


End file.
